A Knight in Not So Shining Armor
by Snowy Ptarmigan
Summary: A princess could have either a prince or a knight. But she believes she is no princess and there is no horse of his to take her away. Terra X Cinderella


**A Knight in Not So Shining Armor **by EtoileCyberPrima

Heya~! KH Fans, pretty new to this side of the fandom and for the most part was a ghost to it. This idea just popped into my head randomly as I really like this couple, despite it's cracky-ness. I have a few more ideas for Terra x Cinderella fanfictions, but I have to "see" if anyone would appreciate them. So if you do, please review and I'll consider writing the other ones.

Wrote this one as soon as it popped into my head, there may be grammatical errors.

**Summary: **A princess could have either a prince or a knight. But she believes she is no princess and there is no horse of his to take her away.

**Warning: **Wrote this one as soon as it popped into my head, there may be grammatical errors.

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Pairings:** Terra X Cinderella

**Disclaimer: **_All figures belong to Square Enix and the Disney Corporation. Thank you very much, have a nice day. ;) _

* * *

Fate was a mischievous thing, mysterious and illusive as she was…

Yet Cinderella couldn't help but believe that in some twisted sort of manner, it was her own fault that things ended up the way they did. She had a dream, perhaps a dream much too big for her to carry.

Looking across the wooden porch of her step-mothers straight-braced house, she knew that this was what she so longingly wished for, to have a prince rescue her from the clutches of her cruel and unwilling step-mother. The slipper had fit her, and news of her establishment within the royal household was flourishing. They were making their arrangements ready for her and until then, she would stay a few more days within the solitude of her foster mother's dwelling.

She was to be married within a week. She had what she yearned and dreamed for so many years. Yet somewhere in her heart a deep resonance was weeping inside of her, telling her the opposite. That she wasn't happy, that there was something missing in this picture, that she had met someone in merit far greater than the prince. Her spirit had felt it and she always knew to follow her heart.

Cinderella tried her best not to sound selfish but the minute that strange blue-haired woman saved her time, and had spoken those words of thanks that had appeared from her protector. The golden haired girl knew she had made a dreadful mistake. The obviousness of it all made her gasp reflexively. She remembered Lady Tremaine looking at her with a dry curiosity. She had left them that night, to search for him within the dark forest. Perhaps, wishing once more that the tall, dark stranger would appear as quiet as he had come.

When she first laid eyes on him, he didn't seem like a man of talk and sociality; the contortions of his face were sharp and masculine. His eyes were a magnificent blue, just like hers; and his voice held a deep and vibrating quality. The strides he took were not that of a normal man, it was upright, strong; he had walked with a purpose in mind, much like a warrior. She knew he wasn't the brightest pearl in the ocean, but Cinderella almost immediately sensed good in him. There was a connection somehow through her heart, and she wouldn't doubt herself that she was attracted to him; despite his bizarre clothing distinctly showing him to be a traveler.

Recalling the time of the ball, he had held her hand once, granted it was because they were going through halls of monsters and demons that she had never seen before. His hand was firm, jagged yet surprisingly warm, they had fit perfectly in hers. It still left an awkward spot when they had all disintegrated, the tongue-tied glances from him and the sudden need to go to the ball from her. A few minutes later, they had both smiled at each other in innocent sheepishness, like two little kids minding their manners.

He was a man of instinct. When she was down, he had made her feel brave. When there were dangers he put himself before her. He was a man of good character, true to his word and strong like a pillar. He was kind to her, and that's what counted.

Realizing her thoughts were trailing farther and farther, eyes downcast she sighed. He was not perfect just as she was.

Yet he was the nicest thing that had come to her, since her father's death.

"Like a knight in not so shining armor…"

She halted, perhaps recounting if her words were truly necessary. A princess could have either a prince or a knight. But she believes she is no princess and there is no horse of his to take her away.

She doesn't want to marry the prince, a man she doesn't even relate to. Yet she doesn't know what other choice she has. Looking to the stars, Cinderella realizes that only time will tell. Perhaps if she is lucky, she wouldn't need to marry the prince or stay locked in her lonesome room forever doing chores.

Perhaps if she's lucky, she'll see him again.

**

* * *

Owari!**

It's okay, though I know it's not my best. I have probably 3 more ideas for Terra X Cinderella fanfictions. So if you want them, please review! Though I might just get into the mood on my own, yet it seems unlikely.  
Lol Anyways, Thanks you once again!


End file.
